Mystery Girl
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: Theresa goes ninja, a medevial robot, and the nomicon comes to life? Oh what else could go wrong for poor Randy Cunningham? You'll just have to read to find out. Hope you all like it! Tbh I have no idea where this story is going anymore and is only meant to be humerous so please no harsh reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The large, red-eyed, floating green robot that resembled a trash can with large arms scanned over the now barren wasteland that used to be  
called Norrisville City Park, all the while hoping the death ray it used did the Ninja in.  
It's spotlight then fell upon movement under a pile of rubble. Groaning, the Ninja pushed a park bench off him before he lifted himself from the wreckage, bleeding heavily with many bruises  
and proceeded to make his way to the direction of the robot as a intercom popped up from the massive trash can robot's head along with a TV screen baring Hannibal McFist's image.

"Speak of the devil," McFist snapped, as the trash can robot shined it's spotlight on the Ninja nearly blinding him.  
"Look who just can't stay dead!"

The Ninja's eyes finally grew accustomed to the bright light and he finally took in the sight of Hannibal McFist  
on the TV screen as he squinted upwards towards the sound of McFist's voice shielding his eyes with one hand as not to be  
blinded by the spotlight.

"Piss off McFist!" Randy grumbled back, continuing to glare at the TV screen.

"Oh! Looks like you still got some fight left in you." McFist smirked at the weakened state the Ninja was in.

The Ninja only scowled in reponse to this.

"Well, don't you worry your little Ninja head," McFist said, now standing from his chair in the safety of his office and  
striking a dignified pose like he was doing some great deed. "Your old friend Hannibal here is going to make all the pain go away."

"What the juice?!" Randy cried out in disbelief as the robot's hands turned into huge piledrivers which it definitely  
raised into the air.

"Ninja Sprint!" Randy turned and started running away from the mechanized monster.

"SHIT!" Randy mentally screamed to himself. The robot had somehow reappeared before him.  
"Well, what else do I have to lose." Randy thought, mentally getting himself stoked again to fight as the robot clanked it's piledrivers together  
in a menacing fashion.

"Ninja Slice!" He said and jumped up with sword in hand.

The Robot slammed it's piledrivers together blocking the slice and sent sparks flying everywhere as steel hit steel and also  
the Ninja flying backwards into a tree with a sickening thud.

"L- let's...tr- try that again..." Randy said with a shaky voice trying to stand up but only falling back down.

Randy went to reach for his sword lying on the ground a few ways out but the robot now stood between him and his weapon then  
slammed it's piledrivers down at Randy as he began to crawl backwards now in fear, until he was pinned against a trash can. He cringed.  
He felt trapped.

"S-STAY BACK!" He yelled nervously reaching for something in his suit to throw at the robot. He grabbed the first thing he could find, and threw it.

"Ninja Electro Ball!" He wheezed as the ball hit the robot, lighting it up in with a powerful electric current.

The robot only laughed at this and redirected the electricity into it's piledrivers and raised them into the air getting ready for a finishing blow. Randy's eyes widened at this sight.

"Sweet cheese!" Randy shrieked, closing his eyes and raising his hands to protect him from being piledrived into the ground when suddenly,  
he heard a weird crackle hit something. He opened his eyes and saw a teenage girl with pale skin, and deep green eyes wearing a lightweight bodysuit-type armor, with a purple mask covering up her face from the nose down, a mixture of the colors purple, orange, and black highlighting different parts of her body  
standing in front of him, with the transparent, wire-like antennae attached to her metal helmet covered in many deadly looking spikes raised at the robot and looking angry.

"Yasakani no Magatama!" As she said that, a torrent of deadly light particles and super-hard metal spine after spine shot out in unison from both her antennae and helmet then hit the robot like train. The robot made a loud screeching noise, as it got turned into  
scrap metal within seconds.

"Whoa..." was all Randy could manage.

The girl turned to face him. "Now don't think I'll do that again the next time your in trouble!" And like that she was gone in a flash of light.

"Who was that girl?" Randy pondered aloud, as he picked himself up off the ground. "And what did she mean by "the next time"?"

(Elsewhere in a lab)

Growls of fury where heard from McFist when he watched the video, generously supplied by a McFist Drone that happened to be hovering around in that area at the time, of that mysterious girl destroy one of his Robots.

He smashed a table and growled. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?! THEY'RE CAN'T BE TWO NINJAS?!"

"But it appears that she destroyed the Robot all by herself. She might not be a Ninja, but she has the body and skill of one."

Viceroy cleared his throat. "The girl appears to have strong connections with the Ninja."

"Exactly!" Yelled McFist. "Send out Sir Lance! Gather everything up about her and what she knows about the Ninja. Then we'll get her ourselves."

A robot with the body model of an RoboApe, but was colored black instead of the typical gray, a knight-like helmet on top of his head,  
and cyan eyes suddenly came running up beside McFist and declared in a british accent as he bowed.

"Milord, I will leave no stone unturned...Ninja, prepare to duel Lord McFist's champion!"

Sir Lance unsheathed the sword at his side and ran yelling a battle cry as he ran straight through the lab and through Norrisville below  
flipping over cars and causing collateral damage in his wake.

The villain then turned to his scientist and glared.

"The next time you create robots, don't make them so into character!"

"You send you wanted a knight for the renaissance fair last week..." Viceroy said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"And what a fair it was..." Added McFist. "Now leave me to my thoughts."

After that Viceroy left, leaving the villain to his thoughts.

On a wall were some screens showing the mysterious girl destroying the robot, and another image of the girl facing the ninja.

McFist stared at the images of the girl and laughed evilly. "I will find you. I will get everything you know about the Ninja and destroy him!"

Just then Sir Lance burst through the wall. The villian let out a girly scream. Then turned around and glared at Sir Lance for scaring the living  
daylights of him.

"Oops! I didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming back for my wallet."

The robot grabbed it's wallet it left lying on a lab table and quickly fled away as McFist  
gave chase while scolding him.

{Meanwhile-Randy who was heavily bandaged and his best friend Howard made their way back to their homes, chatting about how the Ninja received help from a girl they've never seen before.

"So this girl just then appeared out of thin air and destroyed the robot with light..." Randy said, finishing his story.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there." Interrupted Howard. "She saved you?"

Randy nodded. "From being attacked by the Robot, yes."

"And she appeared out of thin air?"

"Yeah." Replied Randy.

Howard then thought for a while. "Cunningham, haven't you thought she might be a Ninja too?"

"Okay, let's clarify this, Howard. For first, I am the Ninja. There couldn't be another one. And for second, you think she's a Ninja? Nonsense! Because she destroyed that robot doesn't mean she has any kind of ninja skill."

"I know. But I think it might be the cheese if another Ninja shows up." Commented Howard. "I mean, two heads are better than one when it's about fighting monsters and robots. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. My stomach asks for food!"

Randy watched as his friend left and went back home.

...


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious girl still in her odd armor sat sulking in a Feudal Japanese style room lit only by a lamp consisting of paper  
stretched over a frame of metal hanging in the corner of the armor.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The girl exclaimed in her head, mentally beating herself up over helping the Ninja when he was in trouble earlier as she just stared at the floor. "Why did I let my emotions get out of control."

She let out a sigh as her long waist-length red hair fell like a waterfall over her back,  
a strange cape like robe then appeared around her armor making it disappear into thin air. It was black with red markings.

On the inside of the cape it was similar to the color of an old scroll paper, and it covered her from the nose down, concealing her body. She held a frown as she heard the paper sliding door slide open behind her.

"I saw what you did earlier. Your lucky I'm good at mindwiping, Nomi..."

"What was I supposed to do, Messenger?!" Nomi growled, turning around to glare the sound of the voice which was a tall, lanky man with a fedora, orange-brown hair, and blue eyes

wearing a white shirt, ripped pants, and boots. "Just let him get smashed into Purin(Flan-like cold custard dessert in Japan btw)?!"

"Ugh...Nomi..." The Messenger groaned in annoyance, burying his face into his hand as he saw the sorrowful look Nomi was giving him. He hated when Nomi got like this. "Just please do not get attached to him.  
You know they never stay."

"You don't think I know that?!" Nomi said, on the verge of sobbing and fighting back the tears swelling up in her widened eyes as she remembered all of the past Ninjas.  
"I-I kn-now I'm the one whos supposed to give all the answers. But who's supposed to answer my questions?!"

The Messenger's face was as calm and plain as water.

For awhile her and the Messenger seemed to be having some silent staring contest, seeing who would give in. But instead he walked over and took a seat on the  
floor beside Nomi. "Nomi, You remember that one Kunoichi, Suta?"

Suddenly Nomi rememed Suta, a pretty little ninjette with fair white skin, blue eyes, and black hair kept in a ponytail then realized why the Messenger told her not to get involved emotionally.

"Messenger, there was nothing you could have done..." she whispered, her voice shaking a bit as she put a hand on the Messenger's shoulder.

As the Messenger remembered the final battle of Suta against a shogun made from red stank and her losing both the battle and her life because he tried to get involved, his fists began shaking and he cried even harder.

"No Nomi, There was something I could have done,!" He yelled, anger running through his body like fire. "I could have not have fallen in love in her! And now she's gone!"

At this, Nomi looked up at the Messenger in fear, fear that he would cry again. But instead, she did.

Nomi looked down at her hands, which were clutching at her robe, as the tears rolled down her face.

As Nomi remembered these memories, her fists began shaking and she cried even harder.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice shaking a bit. She then said even louder, "I'm so sorry..."

"Just don't get yourself hurt..." The Messenger sobbed, wipping tears from his eyes. "Don't get hurt like I did..."

The red headed man then got up from his seat and walked out, slamming the sliding door behind him leaving Nomi to her thoughts.

(Elsewhere as Randy and Howard were making their way home from school-Howard looked over Randy's shoulder at his backpack which was soaking wet.

"Um...Cunningham, your backpack is leaking." Howard pointed out, looking a little confused at the sight.

"Howard, that's nonsen-" Randy's eyes then widened as he felt water brush his back from deep inside his backpack.

"Oh no the Nomicon!..." he said, panicing the Nomicon was getting wet.

"What the Juice?!..." Randy exclaimed, his eyes widened as he pulled the Nomicon from his backpack and discovered it was shooting out of jets of water from it's pages yet was staying dry.

The Nomicon then started shaking and emitted a sobbing wail that could match that of a banshee. Randy dropped the sobbing book on the ground as him and Howard ran and hid in a nearby bush,

"I've never seen the Nomicon act like this before..." Randy whispered asked, trying to deduce the situation. "I wonder what's wrong with it?"

"See Cunningham?!" Howard snapped, pointing at the crying book flopping about on the ground. "That is why I never read books!"

The book then stood up by itself and opened itself to emit another wail and to shoot out a jet of water at Howard sending him flying backwards onto his back landing with a painful thud. Before it ran crying, using its two book covers as legs to waddle down the sidewalk.

"Nomicon, come back!" Randy exclaimed, now chasing the book. "We can work whatever this is out?!"

"That book is evil!" Howard proclaimed definitely raising up a finger to the sky above, from the spot on the ground where he still lyed. "I'll even say it again...EEEVVVVIIILLLL!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Howard, pick up the pace," Randy exclaimed, running through the McMall with a out of breath Howard after a living, runaway book nobody seemed to notice.

"You go ahead." Howard panted and sweating bullets, stopping to catch his breath. "I...I'll catch up with you later."

Randy just sighed and jumped into an nearby trash can where he slipped on his 800 year old ninja mask becoming the Ninja.

He was about to climb out but a passing by Theresa Fowler too into listening to her McMusic Player to notice the ninja crawling out of the waste bin, threw her empty bag of McJalapeno Poppers into the can.

"AHHHH!" Randy cried out in pain, fell back in the can grasping his face in pain because as soon the bag hit the can an spicy powder cloud filled the can causing him extreme pain. "IT BURNS!"

Randy now started cursing and thrasing about in the can because he accidentally inhaled the cloud of spice and now his mouth, eyes and nose felt like they were bathing in fire. In his fit of fury he ended knocking the trash can onto the floor.

Groaning, the Ninja pulled himself from the fallen can and started crawling away still in a major amount of pain. "Got to find the book!" He thought to himself as he crawled from sight.

{Meanwhile-"Ah! Lunch!" The Nomicon thought to itself as it was sitting at a table in the foodcourt holding a steamy piece of pizza about  
to take another bite.

"SMOKEBOMB!" A male voice called out.

Within moments after a huge puff of red smoke, the Ninja was standing on the table glaring down at the book.

"Man, he sure fills out that suit nicely." Nomi thought, the book's pages turning pink as the book looked up at Randy in the ninja suit.

"...Weird?" Randy said looking puzzled at this and scratching his head. "Now the pages are turning pink."

The Nomicon quickly came back to reality. It then threw the slice of pizza at Randy's face. This caused Randy to stumbled backwards onto another table because he was lost  
in thought and wasn't prepared to get pizza thrown at him.

"Hey!" Randy glared, taking the slice of pizza off his face to see the book running into a nearby store taking the guise of  
a guy it saw walking around earlier which Randy knows as Julian.

He briskly removed his mask and stuffed it into his pocket figuring running around as the Ninja wouldn't be much help.  
He then made a mad dash towards the store until he was tackled to the ground by none other then his best friend Howard.

"Are you mad, man?!" Howard said, lying atop his friend and smacking sense into his friend then bring Randy's attention to what kind of store it was  
. "You can't go running in there or they'd call mall security on you!"

"Crud." Randy muttered when he took a closer look at the store.

It was the store where his mom usually got her clothes.

Randy and Howard then awkardly side stepped in trying to avoid bumping into the articles of girly clothing.

"You owe me big for this, Cunningham." Howard muttered, blushing as girls snickered at them.

"Shut up!" Randy muttered trying to do the same. "Just be on the lookout for someone that looks like Julian. The book shapeshift-Howard, are you even listening?!"

Randy turned around to see his friend was gone.

"Howard!" Randy whisper scolded as he saw his friend sneaking up on Julian checking out a rack of top hats. "No!"

Howard then hushed him by raising a finger as he continued creeping.

"I wonder if they have this in my size?-" Julian thought, stroking his chin as he excamined the hats.

He let out a frightened scream as Howard full-body slammed him to the ground.

"Take whatever you want!" Julian exclaimed, looking at Howard on top of him and shielding his face with his hands to avoid himself getting punched or something. "Just don't hurt me!"

"Yeah I don't think this is the bo-" Howard said, turning from a freaking out Julian to see 2 face palming Randys behind him.

The other Randy realized it had been noticed and quickly side stepped away as Howard full body slammed the stile face palming Randy into a pile of mannequins.

"Howard, what the juice?!" Randy scolded, rubbing his hand was now lying on top of him as Julian went to go get for help. "Have you gone mad or somethin-"

"You can't fool me, book!" Howard interupted, and raised his fist to punch what he thought was the disguised nomicon. "THIS IS FOR SPRAYING ME WITH WATER!"

"What are you talking about, Howard?" Randy asked, looking confused and stopping Howard's hand mid-punch. "I'm Randy Cunningham."

"Oh, yeah?" Howard said, raising a eye brow drawing his fist back not fully believing Randy. "Then what's Randy's favorite musical?"

"Mamma mia..."

"I guess you really are Randy." Howard said, thinking things over.

Not a moment too soon Theresa jumped in, did his best Jackie Chan to break up the little wrestling match and caught Howard on the stomach and sent him flying back into a rack of clothing.

"Okay." Howard groaned as he stagged to his feet as Theresa helped Randy up, brushing him off and glaring at Howard. "Your the real Randy."

Randy and Howard then turned their attention to the other Randy checking out clothes in a full-body mirror.

"I wonder if they have this in my size?..." Nomi asked aloud holding up a pair of black leggings, and a red sleeveless red shirt. The fake Randy let out a gasp as both Randy and Howard  
snuck up on him blocking both sides of possible escape.

"Nowhere to run now!" They both exclaimed as they lunged at the fake Randy.

They only ended up colliding heads painfully together as fake Randy ducked and bolted off the store.

Later-"Maybe this thing they call a movie will get my mind off the ninja..." Nomi mentally said desperatley looking for someway to cheer up, as fake Randy wearing 3D glasses, and nuzzling down into a comfy theather seat while holding a popcorn bucket with extra buttery popcorn mixed  
in with extra cheesey nachos. "Well this junk food I see Randy eating all the time is certainly helping."

And with that, fake Randy grabbed a handfull of nachos and popcorn then started munching on as the "Godzilla vs King Ghidorah in 3D" movie began.

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing."

Randy nearly jumped out of his own skin at the voice. After catching his breath, he relaxed, not letting his guard down. He got up from the theather seat he was hiding behind, walked down the steps  
to the front row skipping the last step.

"Nomicon," Randy sternly said, glaring down at fake Randy glaring back as he took off his backpack and pointed inside. "You need to get back in my backpack! What if there's a ninja emergen-?!"

"No! It smells like cheese!" Nomi yelled, mixed feelings running through her body like fire. She yelled, turning back into the nomicon except now having razor sharp teeth and snapping menaceingly trying to scare him off. "You never take my advice, you just don't. And on top of that you just rush into battle!...{last part muttered} I just care about you and don't want to see you hurt..."

"Nomicon..." Randy asked, noticing the Nomicon had blushing pages again. "Why are the pages turning pink again?"

Randy sat there looking at Nomicon as it shut it's covers tight. Nomicon was so embarrassed.

"Nomicon, are you feeling ok?" Randy asked, now blushing as he scratched his head. "You were just acting funny all day and um...I-I care about you."

"No! Don't care about me! You make me feel funny Randy!" Nomi mentally screamed, sitting there and looking at Randy.

The Nomicon hopped down from it's seat and up the side steps ready to exit the theather's doors and about to run away again until Randy lost his cool.

"Nomicon! Please come back Nomicon!" Randy cried out, almost being drowned out by the giant monster battle raging behind him as he reached out for the Nomicon looking back at him with one hand. "Please come home! I'm a wreck without you! It took forever to defeat a stanked person on the way over."

It just sat there looking at him loathing in his self-pity.

"I know. If you come back, there'll be a new no-rules rule. You can do whatever you want, when you want." Randy suggested with a smile and trying to change the nomicon's mind. "What do you think, Nomicon? Won't it be fun?"

"I'm sorry..." The Nomicon said. "But my mind has been made up."

With that the Nomicon left through the big double doors as Randy's eyes widened.

"Nomicon?" Randy sadly whispered, his voice shaking a bit as tears soaked his face. He then slumped down onto his knees on the floor in defeat


	4. Chapter 4

It was a icy, rainy night as Nomi in her human form had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"It's dark. It's dark.." She started panicking. "Oh no." Nomi looked around. "What the heck was I thinking when I ran from Randy earlier?"

She shrugged and looked around where she was. She didn't recognize anything. No stores were open, and other than that there was a park.

Nomi walked across the street underneath the playground.

Not only was she wet and cold- but sick. She couldn't stop sneezing and shivering. Her head was hurting like crazy. She slowly drifted off to sleep on a park bench.

"Pour your brother one more round! Pick each other off the ground! Let another chorus sound! Pour your brother another round!(Heather Alexander - Pour Your Brother btw. I figured if Sir Lance was a knight, why doesn't he sing a knight like drinking song)..."

Nomi woke up. She looked towards the source of drunk singing and saw a really big and powerful looking knight robot, Sir Lance,  
sitting cross legged across the ways in the middle of the playground surrounded by many gas cans of unleaded gasoline he was chugging down like water, and also a small troop of sleeping  
winged abnormally large Robo-Lizards twice the size of a regular Robo-Lizard except with horns, wings and spear ends on their spiky, barbed tails, and a loudly snoaring Psycho-Bot outfitted with heavy armor and the stinger on his tail had been replaced with a huge meanceing looking buzzsaw blade.

Nomi not wanting to get spotted, carefully rounded the corner and headed toward the street only to be blocked by a knight helmet wearing Ammonoidea robot, with  
with many tentacles and a red, orb shaped shell covered with many tiny tube-like cannons on its back crammed full with pointed torpedo-like projectiles, and by the way it looked one could tell it had too much oil to drink as it was passed out on the sidewalk.

"Ooh feeling kindy of dizzy..." Nomi moaned while wobbling in the other direction not wanting to wake the robot.  
Unbeknownest to her, Sir Lance was watching the whole time. It compared the picture of the mysterious girl from before Viceroy gave him.  
Same eyes, body type, voice, MYSTERIOUS GIRL CONFIRMED!. A evil smile came across his face as he watched her limp away.

"This calls for another can!" He thought, mentally pepping himself for combat then downed another tank of gas.

After awhile of walking she just simply passed out on a random busstop bench decorated with a advertisement depicting a RoboApe and some random kid wearing new looking McKicks  
as they gave a thumbs up.

"H-hello?" A kind sounding voice asked, as Nomi felt a hand touch her shoulder. "...Are you okay?"

Nomi woke up. "W-hat?..." Randy looked up at a kind smiling tall girl, with dark blue eyes, dark blue violet hair with three lavender streaks worn in a ponytail with a band, green jacket, blue pants, and brown boots kneeling next to her and then coughed.

"How'd you even get here?" asked the girl looking concerned.

"I don't know. I was lost.. And I don't feel good ..." Nomi looked at the girl.

"That doesn't matter right now." Theresa said as she took off her jacket revealing her norrisville baton twirler uniform and wrapped it around Nomi. "I don't want you to get seriously sick." Howard helped Randy stand up.

"Thank you.." Nomi looked at Theresa.

"You can stay the night at my house." Theresa wrapped her hand around Nomi's hip, as Nomi laid her arm over Theresa's shoulder.

"Come on bud. We can make it." Theresa smiled as they walked to her house. "Hey, your that new kid Consuela who started school not too long ago. I'm Theresa btw."

"Yeah..." Nomi at a loss for words. "I really need a better name for my human form." Nomi thought to herself as they now approached Theresa's houses.

Theresa slammed her bedroom door open and laid Nomi on the bed, getting her a pair of pj's from her dresser.

After changing into fresh clothes, "There I bet that much better doesn't it?" Theresa said as she laid the wet clothes on her floor.

"I barely remember anything." Nomi said as she grabbed one of Theresa's blankets and wrapped herself into it. She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling all toasty and warm as she snuggled deeply into the covers as she smiled lightly.

"You kind of fell asleep, I'm guessing. It was around 2 hours that you were out."

"Really? I was out for 2 hours?"

"Yep."

Theresa now in her pj's sat on the bed.

"I don't mean to crash the slumber party, girls..." One of Sir Lance's weird lizard-bots evilly cackled, lifting up the window and trying to force his way in but his build wouldn't allow him. "But I got some business to take care of...Damn these McSafety Windows!"

Theresa let out a frightened yell as she clung on to Nomi for dear life at the sight of the large robot trying to fit into the window.

"I'm in no condition to fight," Nomi thought trying to think of a plan. "But just maybe...I hope Suta won't miss her mask."

Nomi then quickly pulled a ninja mask made from navy blue shiny Umibozu(a water spirit from Japanese folklore) scales. She then slid the mask onto Theresa's face.

Theresa's eyes went wide as the strands of 800 year old fish leather wrapped around her. She felt a little strange when she was fully dressed. "What the?!"

"I'll explain later!" Nomi just scolded and pointed at the robot now looking scared the Ninja was there, "Just fight the robot!"

The robot quickly shook off his fear then pounced at Theresa with a giant fireball building up in it's gaping maw, "Duh...Um...Ninja...Ninja Water Gun!" Theresa yelled  
folding her fingers with the thumb and index finger outstretched like one would do to mimic a gun, the robo-lizard let out a sickening scream as a water drop moving with the speed and power of bullet  
shot from Theresa's finger gun and passed right through it's head short circuiting it and it fell backwards out the window to the ground with a crunching noise gaining a  
"What the hell?!" from Sir Lance hovering in the air outside.

Theresa then used her orange scarf to get out through the window.

"Oh Ninja, pleasure you finally stopped being a coward and stopped by!" Sir Lance yelled as he flew into the air. "I see you made a outfit change."

Theresa raised an eyebrow because he was calling her a coward? "I'm not a coward and I'll prove it if you'd get down here!"

Sir Lance shook his head then hit a button on his wrist causing three smaller versions of himself painted red, blue and yellow robots to drop down from nowhere.

"I'd like you to meet Flail, Mortar, and finally Hack, MINIONS NOW ATTACK IN THE NAME OF SIR LANCE!"

Flail ran toward Theresa with giant spike balls of doom on chains for arms, "Duh...Um...Ninja...Ninja Twirling Sticks!" Theresa yelled as two navy blue and orange sticks shot out of her wrists and into her hands.

"Huh, this suit is full of all sorts of surprises." Theresa thought as she stepped to the left and tripped Flail.

Mortar and Hack looked at each other and took their positions. Mortar's hands turned in to cannons, while Hack's hands turned in to axes.

"Well you tin cans coming or are you scared of a little ninja half your size?" Theresa mocked spinning her Ninja sticks like batons.

Hack yelled as he charged and hacked randomly at Theresa missing every time. "Seriously?" She asked smashing Hack's head inward, "I know you stole these bots from McFist but, come on man you should have gabbed a demonstration robot or two from the McBoom Boom Factory before it went out of business a couple of months ago!"

Nomi laughed from the window and yelled, "Nice Joke Ther...I mean Ninja!"

"Thanks Co...I mean Kid I've Never Met Before!" Theresa yelled kicking Mortar in the stomach and then shoving him over.

"Rwargh!...Let's do this Ninja!" Sir Lance exclaimed landing in front of her a few feet away.

"Ninja flip kick!" She yelled doing a backflip and smacking Sir Lance's helmet/head causing him to fall flat onto his butt with a loud thud that almost caused a fissure.

"Ninja/Mysterious Girl Recognition systems off line, Targeting system off line." Sir Lance's internal processors warned as he stood up.

Theresa giggled, "I guess you aren't as indestructible as you think Sir fail!"

Sir Lance was getting tired of this annoying ninja, "That's it!" He yelled raising up a arm cannon. "Say your prayers!" Theresa stopped giggling and let out a scream as she covered her eyes with her hands fearing for the worst when she saw that Sir Lance charging  
a huge and powerful ball of lightning in his arm cannon. She opened her eyes looking confused, as the tree behind her was fried instead with a loud "CA-Arack!" sound.

"Ninja!" Someone yelled, she turned to see Nomi covering a angryly thrashing about Sir Lance's eyes with a blanket she stole from Theresa's bedroom. "A little help?!"

"...Oh!" Theresa said, thinking of something to do. "Ninja Geyser!"

Theresa held her to hands to the ground, collecting up all the nearby water then shot it out under the Sir Lance's feet as a powerful geyser which sent him flying off into the distance  
and short circuited him out pretty badly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it!" Theresa yelled as a huge mushroom cloud erupted from off in the distance.

"Theresa!" Someone yelled, she turned to see Nomi. "That was...How you would say the "Cheese"!"

"Thanks Consuela...Oh!" She stopped for a second and came back as her normal self. "I don't think you want me to keep this." She said handing Nomi back the mask.

"Well, actually I'd like to talk to you about something..." Nomi said taking the mask. "Could you keep a secret?"

(Elsewhere-A broken Sir Lance was slowly pulling himself together in the middle of the beach as he held a McPhone to his ear and hearing a call connecting.

"Pick up!" Sir Lance said, as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Pick up!"

"McFist Industries, evil genius Viceroy speaking..." said a voice on the other line.

"Mi-Milord come pick up your champion...please...?"

At that very moment McFist's hovercraft flew over, a couple of Robo-Apes dropped down, grabbed Sir Lance, and then were pulled into the hovercraft.


End file.
